The Long Epic Begun
by FromMidworld
Summary: He finally write down the beginning of the long epic in his mind. And the song named Noldante.
1. Chapter 1 Land and Buring

1 登岸与焚船

感到脚下的船体冲上沙滩的那一刻，甲板上响起了一片欢呼声，不仅仅是为了到达，更多是为了离去。阿尔垮棱德的亲族残杀、Uyineien掀起的愤怒海浪、还有Mandos，Doom of Noldor，对于成长在双树的光辉下的精灵，这一切的来得太快太突然，他们第一次感到了触及生命本身的真切愤怒与痛苦，还有愧疚和疲惫，因此他们中的许多像Maglor一样在这一切之后，不自觉地把一切希望放在了眼前所做之事：到达中洲，仿佛那里就是救赎之地。Maglor没有喊出声来，但是他也露出了一丝轻松而疲惫的笑容。

Middle-Earth，Noldor回来了。

Maglor望向海岸，Feanor和Maedhros乘坐的另一艘船已经率先靠岸，他看到父亲和哥哥并肩站在岸上，船上的精灵正在鱼贯而下。"所有人上岸！"他回头对自己的部属下令，歌手悦耳的嗓音有一丝沙哑，带着疲惫，带着隐忍的痛苦与悲伤，也带着一丝兴奋。是的，尽管对所发下的誓言心中不安，但Maglor对进军中洲是支持的，甚至是积极的，因为他为他父亲的话语所动"…位在明亮星空下的库维因恩，有甜蜜的流水，四周的大地广阔无边，自由的百姓可随意来往其间。这一切都还在那里等着我们，我们何其愚蠢地抛弃了它。来吧!动身上路吧!让懦夫继续留在这座城市…"…" 因此，我说，让我们出发吧，我要为这命运加上注脚—我们所创下的功绩，将成为歌谣传颂干古，直到阿尔达终结…"这些话语点燃了他心中的隐藏的火焰，他相信Noldor在广阔的中洲大地上之所行会是比不变的Valinor的完美更值得歌唱的素材，而他，将会是那个谱写传唱Noldor功绩的人。

但是，素材来得太早了些，而且依此唱出的不是颂歌。

在船上时，伴随着一路海浪的颠簸，Maglor一直在试图驱散脑中回荡的音符，它们诉说着杀戮与诅咒，描绘着鲜血与火焰，控诉着堕落与罪行…他用可能的一切把这些从脑中赶出去，自从在A港拔剑至今，即便是在百无聊赖的船上，他都没有再碰过竖琴，也没有唱过一句歌，他现在觉得只想要忘记，逃避，尽管其实他心底里明白，不可能忘记，也不能永远逃避。不过此时，他几乎成功的把这一切驱赶到了意识边缘的阴影里。

隔着一段距离时Maglor就听到了兄长的声音"…多少船只与桨手回去？你想先载谁过来呢？Fingon the Valiant？【1】"

Maglor笑了，他还总是先想着Fingon。

但是他接下来听到的是父亲的令人心悸的大笑，然后的答话更让他吃了一惊，"一个都不载！对我而言已经全员到齐，那些都是被我抛弃的人，事实证明他们只是一群累赘。就让那些咒骂我的人，继续咒诅我吧；让他们一路哀嚎回到维拉的笼子里去！"

他走到父亲面前的时候，Feanor居然是转向他喝道："把船都给我烧了！"

Maglor呆住了，他看着父亲的脸，他的双眼显得无比明亮，昭示着他火焰的魂魄，他轮廓分明的俊朗的脸上显示着偏执的决然，透出不可抗拒的威势，于是张开嘴还想争辩的Maedhros退缩了。Maglor还在发愣，但是他身后的人已经行动了，他的几个卫队成员开始大声招呼着后面来的几艘船，让所有人下船并清理船舱，他的几个弟弟也很快的行动了起来，一时海滩上尽是跑动的人影和喊话的声音。其实清空所有船舱用了很长时间，但是对于Maglor来说，仿佛只是一瞬间，美丽的白船就被点燃了。火光开始升起来的时候，Maglor也把手中的火把扔了过去。看着炽烈的火焰吞噬着洁白的天鹅船，Maglor居然感到一种细微的快意，他不想再看到这些Teleri绝美的造物了，它们只能勾起不堪的往事，这时他觉得似乎烧去了某种罪证，烧去了过往，只剩下面前陌生、广阔、美丽而又危机四伏的中洲大地。

Maglor看了一眼他的兄长，从迟疑着闭上嘴之后他就一直站在那里如一座雕塑一动不动。那双明亮的灰色眼眸死死盯着燃烧的船，他的脸色很难看，透出内心受着很大折磨，Maglor在他眼中看到了悔恨、愧疚、担忧和恐惧，他的手紧紧攥着剑柄，指节发白，他的脸色在火光中也一样苍白，而融入中洲夜色的红发则显得黯淡，那颜色有些像血，Maglor低头转开了目光。

哥哥，你又何必如此？不能前来此地是他们的幸运啊，他们未曾像我们一样犯下深重罪孽，最大的错误也不过是鲁莽，他们将不必如我等一般承受诅咒…

但是不长时间以后，他明白了他当时是那么天真。

他太不了解他的叔父堂兄们了，他们心中的火焰或许不如他父亲那般炽热耀眼，但也燃烧着坚韧旺盛未曾缺少光热，他们不会放弃已做之事，不会折返已选择的方向，他们的坚韧、骄傲、无所畏惧丝毫也不在Feanor和他的儿子之下。


	2. Chapter 2 Battle under Stars

2 星光之战

几乎就在他们刚扎好营帐的瞬间，Mogorth对来到中洲的Noldor的第一次攻击就来了。

星光下的战役，打响得就如Feanor所期望的那样早。

那场战斗中Maglor感觉很好，真的非常好。这种感觉以前没有过，之后也不会再有。

尽管orcs的丑陋令人生厌，但是杀死他们的感觉似乎一点都不令人恶心，这比与海港的那些Teleri作战感觉好得多，简直太好了。

每一次长剑刺入orc的身体都带着一种残忍的快意，每一次带着喷溅的鲜血拔出剑来都有一丝成就的喜悦。每一个Mogorth丑恶的造物倒在他的脚下都似乎抽去了一丝他心中郁结已久的痛苦…

Maglor不停地砍杀，仿佛orcs污浊的血可以洗净剑刃上的罪恶，他的手臂似乎感觉不到一点疲惫，对溅到脸上的污血他也几乎没有感觉。使用双剑让他不会有拿盾牌的可能，但是这正好，他此刻不需要防御，愤怒中的Feanor的儿子也许就是不死的。Orcs黑色的弯刀有几次贴着他的身体擦过，可是他几乎一点都没注意到，双剑在他手中表演着华丽的舞蹈，出现在他长剑所能及的范围内的orcs只有极少数没有立刻倒下。10天，这种残忍的亢奋几乎没有停顿，他们的战线很快的推进，orcs在Noldor的刀剑下只剩下了恐惧地奔逃，Maglor不记得他们是什么时候越过暗影山脉的，他只是追随者父亲的彩色火焰战旗在杀戮中不断前进。

终于，他发现不知何时广阔的Ard-Galen平原已被越过了大半，Thangorodrim黑色山峰似乎就耸立在他的面前，他不禁停步仰望，那阴影中遮蔽星光的巨大轮廓让他心中的亢奋突然开始冷却了，他突然觉得似乎这势如破竹的进军这一切的胜利都只是假象，他们的敌人的强大还从未被撼动…

"Makalaure，atar在哪里？"突然间一只手重重地拍在Maglor的肩膀上，他迅速的转身，在他的大脑做出反应之前，他的手已经采取了行动，当的一声，他看到Maedhros手中的长剑架住了自己挥出的剑刃，他身侧跟着双胞胎Amrod和Amras。Maedhros身上溅满了血污，散乱的红发贴在铠甲上与血色混为一体，但是他的一双眼睛灼灼发光，明亮犹如他手中映着火光的长剑，他们七兄弟的剑都出自Feanor之手，任何血污都不会在那明亮的剑刃上留下痕迹，Maglor在剑刃上照见了自己的样子，不禁皱了一下眉，怪不得双胞胎都用那样的表情看着他呢，这副样子再加上獠牙跟orc也差不了很多。"没想到你弹琴的手举起剑来还有点那个意思啊。"Maedhros说，Maglor哼了一声，放下了手中的剑，"多亏了你的培养。"他在Maedhros身上看到了相似的情绪—他也享受着这场杀戮的盛宴，那表情既熟悉又陌生，让他感觉上一次见到Maedhros似乎是在很久以前，但是似乎…上次见到父亲更加久远，"Atar…我只知道他一直冲在最前面。"他说，心中突然涌起一种恐慌，抬眼远眺他发现已经看不到父亲带领的先锋擎着的彩色火焰大旗。然而他却看到了火焰，似乎还有比orc高大得多的黑暗轮廓在火光中移动。

"我们去找他。"Maedhros简单地说。

"好。"Maglor跟了上去。他不清楚他们是如何杀出一条血路进入了orcs包围的中心，他也不清楚另外几个弟弟是加何时入他们，但是他永远清晰地记得他看到的父亲独自站在包围中的样子，他身边尽是同伴与敌人的尸体，但是他仍然站立着，他手中的剑还在用力的挥舞，他心中的火焰似乎从他已经千疮百孔的躯壳无可抑制的喷薄放射着，他身上的光热丝毫不弱于他面前的对手，在他鲜明耀眼的形象面前，即使是Mogorth本人也会被忽略，Maglor事后发现，他对那时的Gothmog的印象只是一个模糊的黑影。

但是这却是Feanor火之魂魄的力量在最后一次最灿烂的爆发，之后就是最迅速的衰退、消散…Feanor，最骄傲最强大的Noldo，最终在他越海而来挑战的他斥之为Morgoth的仇敌的大门前倒下了。

Maglor像他的兄弟们一样举剑发出了自己无法听到的怒吼，在他们身后的Noldor大军也高呼着回应着他们的王子。

驱散炎魔的不是他们的力量或是数量，而是Noldor的心中都有的那一把火，即是炎魔们也意识到了，它的光和热远胜于炎魔们体内燃烧的烈焰。可是炎魔们是狞笑着退散的，因为它们看到了Feanor，那个能点燃Noldor心中火焰的精灵，他预言中的末日已经到来。

后撤的过程中，Feanor的七个儿子轮流抬着父亲，没有让其他任何人插手。

虽然隔着衣甲，Maglor还是感到了父亲的身体是滚烫的，其实他和所有的兄弟们那时早已明白他的身体已经不可能再继续承载着这燃烧着的魂魄，但是他们还是抬着他，直到他睁开双眼。Feanor在他的儿子们即将抬着他越过暗影山脉的时候从昏迷中醒来，他命令儿子们停止，那地方刚好是最后能清晰的看到Thangorodrim之处，他灰蓝的眼眸依然明亮，但是他望向Thangorodrim的眼神不再是傲然的睥睨，有那么一瞬间Maglor在那双眼睛里看到了一丝绝望，但是那一瞬间之后就是更坚定的光芒，他向Thangorodrim伸出了复仇的拳，这一刻那只手比它任何一次举剑都更加稳定和有力，他对被他命名为世界之敌的Morgoth发出了最后的诅咒…

然后，突然而来的炫目火光中，火之魂，Faenaro，离开了他刚刚踏上的中洲大地。

事后Maglor回想那个情景的时候，他发现其实他那个时候其实一点都不吃惊，也完全没有感受到那蓬火焰的热量，或许是因为那个瞬间，他也在燃烧。


	3. Chapter 3 There and no back

3 去而不返

"不行，太荒唐了！"Maglor脱口而出，话已出口才意识到这样的语气似乎略有点太不客气，这时候应该更尊重Maedhros在家族和人民中的权威地位。但是…他居然认为Morgoth的求和是可以考虑的，这实在是…而他们的几个弟弟显然也跟他持同样的观点，他们望向大哥的目光都带着难以置信和怀疑。

"我并非是说我相信他的诚意或是接受他的条件。"Maedhros沉着地说，目光挨个扫过几个弟弟的脸，"我只是认为我们需要给他一次谈判的机会，这不光是荣誉上的问题，或许我们会有机会夺取一枚宝钻，或者至少更深入了解他的阴谋和实力。"

Maglor看着兄长严肃的脸和他火光中灰色瞳仁里坚定的目光，觉得…似乎…他说的很有道理。他还在犹疑的时候就听到了Celegrom和Caranthir的声音几乎同时响起："那么我也去！"接下去是Amras和Amrod一致得如同一个人的声音："我们也要去！"

Maglor下意识地皱起了眉头，"不行，我们决不能倾巢出动，太冒险了，至少你们两个不能去。"

"Makalaure说的没错"，Curufin接上了话茬，"我们最多去两个，而且大哥二哥你们至少要留下一个。"

于是，所有的目光又同时集中在了Maedhros的身上，Maglor看着兄长突然有一种安心感—有种茫然空落的感觉在父亲死后一直盘踞在他的心头，不止是他，Maglor也在弟弟们乃至他们几乎所有的追随者的眼中看到同样的感觉—可是此刻，Maedhros坚毅的目光似乎让他的心定了下来—Nelyafinwe还在。

"Maka和Kurvo说得对，我想我一个人去足够了。"Maedhros说。"我会带上足够的人手，你们留下一支队伍在这里等待接应我，其他人退回我们最初打算扎营的湖边去。"

这样的安排，似乎很稳妥，至少Maglor当时是这样想的。

Maglor最终选择了留在原地等待接应，和他一起的是Curufin。两人一直隔着火堆默默相对，Maglor看着弟弟火光中忽明忽暗的脸想着他是不是跟自己一样莫名的不安。

不安随着时间的逝去越来越明显，没有了熟悉的双圣树的盈亏，精灵们只有靠自己的感觉去判断时间的流逝，Maglor仰望着星空，试图从中找出一些可以作为时间刻度的运动，然而他失败了，原因是他根本不能集中注意力。他低下头来又花了自己感觉很长的时间研究火堆里燃烧的木柴，直到整堆火变成一堆中间有几星红亮的灰烬。

"我们得去看看。"他对Curufin说。

还没到达Maedhros和对方的约定地点，Maglor就闻到了血腥味，他没有给自己时间思考这气味的来源，只是突然加一夹马腹疾驰起来，仿佛早到片刻能够阻止什么可怕的事发生，在他身边的Curufin和他们身后的部队也都随着他加快了速度。

后来Curufin告诉Maglor，他们到达时根本没有看到他有任何勒马的动作，他只是那样从马鞍上窜了下去，扑向了那一片狼藉的战场，他居然整个奔跑过程中都没有被任何尸体、断肢和盔甲绊倒，也称得上是个奇迹。

说这些时，这事已经过去了很多年，Maglor不知道他的弟弟的描述是不是有些夸大，在他的印象中，似乎Curufin并不比他镇定多少。但是他可以很清楚的记得那个景象，那场可怕的屠杀的遗迹…他当时在极度惊恐中甚至没有感觉到恶心，那不是他见过最惨烈的战场遗迹，远远不是，事实上他根本都没有参与那场战斗，但是那个景象进入他日后的梦境的次数比他自己经历过的任何一场战争都更多。

在无数精灵和orcs的尸体中间，半截旗杆直挺挺地插在地上，旗杆顶上是Maedhros的头盔，旁边的血污里是被撕毁烧掉了大半的Feanor的彩色火焰旗帜。

Maglor就这样以一种疯狂的速度跑到了那旗杆下，看着旗杆顶兄长的头盔愣了片刻，然后扑向了最近的一具精灵的尸体，有些狂乱地拂去他脸上散乱的头发和泥污血污：一张清俊的面孔，但是扭曲的表情定格在痛苦上，这不是Maitimo，Maglor想着准备放下他去查看其他尸体，但是在他伸手想要阖住这位同胞已经空洞无神的双眼时，他突然看到他深色的瞳仁里映着一个明亮的银白影子。

Maglor转头望向了西方的夜空，漫游者Rana正第一次在中洲升起。


	4. Chapter 4 Calm down and think

4 冷静与思考

"Kanafinwë，你可不可以冷静一点？"最后Curufin终于吼了起来，并且给了Maglor一拳头。

那之前发生了什么？

好像是在他们查看完所有的尸体之前就见到了Morgoth的使者，然后被告知Maedhros被活捉，被威胁要退到中洲南部，然后…Maglor似乎是拔剑把那个使者切成了三瓣，然后…

冷静一点？

好吧…冷静。

Maglor盯着他弟弟的脸看了似乎很久，那张脸…真像父亲。

"回去，到湖岸边去找其他人，这里…"

犹豫良久，他们终是只能把这些跟随Maedhros死于Morgoth的诡计的Noldor战士的遗体集中焚烧掉。

冷静…

帐篷里兄弟们的喊声响作了一团，但是Maglor心里只是回荡着这个词。

…你必须要冷静，这个时候绝对不能慌。

自从发现这个帐篷里少了一个决策的声音，Maglor脑子里就是一空，他意识到一个真正的挑战就在面前，可是…好吧，冷静。

"听我说。"Maglor终于开口了，尽管心里并没有真正平静下来，但是他知道不能等了。他竭力控制着自己的声音，还好，这是他所擅长的，他的声音响亮、沉厚而平稳。

5个弟弟停止了高声争论，都看着他。

"听我说。我们现在不能乱。"Maglor顿了顿才开口，他放慢了语速，强迫自己一个个望向弟弟们的眼睛，"我们现在几乎可以肯定Maitimo还活着，而且至少短时间内不会有生命危险。而且我们也都明白，不能接受Mogorth的条件。那么我们现在需要担心的是，Mogorth也许趁此机会对我们发动突袭。而且我们刚到这里就开始战斗，自从登岸几乎没有休息过，现在营帐基本上扎好，我们应该做的是加强警戒，休整…和冷静思考。"

这番话Maglor说得很慢，几乎是一字一顿。他感到自己的内心似乎在随着每一个字的吐出渐渐平静。Maglor停了下来，再一次逐个看向他的弟弟，他们似乎也冷静了一点。没有人提出反驳，很好…

Maglor让沉默持续了一会才再次张口。

"所以，请听我说，"他将声音提高了一点，"现在，我们要整顿部队，设立岗哨，调配人员守卫营地，同时休息和冷静。"

"对，应该如此。"Curufin说。

还是没有人反驳。Maglor开始感到内心冷静下来了，所有的麻烦都暂时让到了一边，他现在可以不需要刻意控制自已，也能流畅有力的说话。

"谢谢，"他对Curufin说，同时意识到，帐内似乎已经平静，而外面的声音似乎越发响了。他提醒自己情况的紧迫…

"很好，那么大家从各自的部队里抽调出一成作为哨兵和巡骑，其他人休息，设置临时的轮换机制，在营地周围和10里以外设立岗哨…这一事务由Turkafinwë负责。"Maglor说。

"可是，他们很恐慌，想要知道发生了什么…我们要怎么…？"Caranthir问道。

"告诉他们真相，请他们冷静。"Maglor几乎没有犹豫，"我相信你们做得到。长兄剩下的部队暂时由我统帅，我会亲自跟他们说。"

很久以后跟Maedhros提起那个时候的事时，Maglor不自觉地用太阳纪的方式称之为"那一夜"，尽管事实是，他也不能确切的回忆当时花了多长时间，整个营地才归于有序和平静。

Maglor只知道，最后他打理完一切走出营帐的时候，新生的光源已经移动到了天空中偏东的位置。

如果按照Valinor的计时习惯，他大约有3个双树日没有休息了，但是真正让他感到身心疲惫的不是这个。

尽管他成功地暂时稳住了5个弟弟的情绪，让Maedhros忠诚的部下暂时冷静了下来…问题依然很多，太多了。

面前不知名的大湖在月光下波光潋滟，望不到对岸。拂过面孔的风是完全陌生的，带着荒野和湖水的气息，比Valinor的风要冷硬许多，Maglor坐了下来，仰望天空。可以肯定，这个新生的光源来自曾经的Telperion，它如今已经徘徊到了东边，但是可以肯定是从西方升起的。这么说…Valar并没有抛弃这片土地？这个想法给Maglor带来了一点点安慰，他开始觉得在中洲陌生的冷冽空气中，头脑渐渐清明。

该思考一下何去何从了。

可是这么想着的时候，Maglor脑中浮现的却全是父亲和兄长的面孔和声音。


	5. Chapter 5 Under the moonlight

5 "月夜"

Curufin远远望着湖水边独坐的身影，突然觉得对二哥有些陌生。

这个独自坐在一边的动作其实很熟悉，在一切都还简单美好的少年时代里，这位让Curufin一直都觉得有点不理解的诗人哥哥经常会独自找个视野开阔的地方坐着发呆，身边放着几乎从不离身的竖琴。而现在，动作丝毫没有变化，但是…现在那个人似乎已经很不一样，他身边放着的不是竖琴，而是一双不久前还在血肉中切割的长剑。

不久前…Maglor两次让Curufin觉得对心中二哥的定义需要调整。

第一次，是在他们看到那场惨烈屠杀现场的时候，总是温和淡然的Maglor似乎完全失去了理智，Curufin还记得他挥剑斩杀Morgoth的使者时鲜血溅到自己脸上的感觉…

而第二次，是Maglor在营帐中对弟弟们说话的时候。之前Curufin甚至担忧地想到…当父亲和长兄一夕之间都不在了，而二哥的理智似乎已经被这些突如其来的情况打乱…Feanor家族该怎么办。

然而他没有想到，再次张口说话的Maglor的声音是如此有力，有一个瞬间他甚至产生了在听父亲的声音的错觉…虽然一直知道二哥有着惊人的歌喉，Curufin以前从没想过，Kanafinwe竟然是这样人如其名。

Kanafinwe，Strong-Voiced and commanding。

他不仅将自己的声音的力量发挥了出来，他所说的内容本身也不负Commanding之名。

Curufin的印象中Maglor几乎不参与家族事务的决策，甚至当Feanor家与Fingolfin家发生冲突的时候，他也是一种置身事外的形象，他是一个歌者、诗人，从来没有表现出热衷权势或者善于政治的意思。在很多事情上，似乎Celegrom和Caranthir的声音都盖过了这位二哥。

然而现在Curufin不无惊讶地发现，面对家族的责任和权力直接落到他身上的时候，Maglor冷静地接受了挑战，而且做得很好。他不仅运用了自己声音的天赋控制了局面，冷静地分析形势，他对该做什么的判断令Curufin真心表示赞同，他发出命令的样子自然天成，同时…他还不动声色的将长兄和父亲遗留的力量划归到自己麾下。

Curufin的目光从Maglor的背影移开，望向已经快要隐没在东方山脉阴影之后的月亮，然后转身回了自己的营帐。

直到月光完全隐没，Maglor似乎也没有想到眼前情况的解决方案。

当意识到自己完全驱散不了父亲和兄长的形象，Maglor干脆放任悲痛完全淹没了自己的心。他似乎感到那从父亲的身体上突然燃起的火焰在烧灼自己的心，痛不可当。他体会着这种痛苦，然后慢慢驱散它，他的记忆不由地追溯起一切是怎样开始—谣言怎样在Noldor之间悄悄蔓延，无形的黑影怎样在Valinor出现…直到Fomenos、被火把照亮的Tirion王宫前的广场、天鹅港、Losgar…还有星光下的战斗、父亲的陨落，直到最后那在半截旗杆上微微晃动的头盔，上面曾经洁白的羽饰已经被血污染尽…

Maglor强迫自己回忆，不再逃避所有的一切，这一切在他心中渐渐汇聚成旋律，这旋律跟他曾经吟唱过的任何一首都不同，它回荡在Maglor的心胸间…"我们所创下的功绩，将成为歌谣传颂干古，直到阿尔达终结"…那么这就是开始了。

那么…但愿后面的章节会好一点。

这得靠你了…Kanafinwe。

Maglor意识到自己曾经是一个多么善于逃避现实的人，当Valinor的快乐开始出现阴影的时候他成功地假装不知道，当父亲和二叔之间的矛盾渐渐升级的时候，他也从来没有认识到问题…然后当动乱完全明朗，不可能再假装不知的时候，他也继续留在自已诗歌的世界里，相信着父兄的领导…

而现在，没有人会告诉你怎么办了。

Maitimo还活着。

但是，他不在这里，你甚至不能确定此生能否再见到他。

Maglor突然意识到，如果不能再见到Maedhros，恐怕…会有一顶沉重的王冠等着自己。虽然生为Finwe的第二个孙子，他之前却觉得王权一辈子都不会跟自己有关系，命运真是…无常。

毕竟Maitimo还活着。

他尽力让自己的思路回到现在具体的事务上。

然后他发现，内心深处多了一种东西，巨大而沉重，辨不清颜色和质感，然而笼罩在阴影之中，任何思考和决策都绕不过这东西…他疑惑了一个瞬间，然后明白了，这就是他说出口时还没能明白意义如何的誓言，而笼罩它的阴影，是Mandos的诅咒。他明白这将留在它心中，直到…一切的结束。

Maglor站了起来，捡起身边的双剑。

当他的身体完全伸展开的时候，悲伤和忧虑都像被风吹开一样消散了。

Faenaro的儿子不会仅仅是个逃避者，他内心与生俱来的火焰有足够的力量应付这一切。

Maglor深深呼吸，仰望星空，同时这样告诉自己。


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Part1

6 会议·上

Narwo走进临时建起的议事大帐的时候看到长桌边已经坐了6个精灵，前面的几个位子都还空着，Amrod和Amras两位王子坐在一起，另外4位是追随Feanor的几位重要将领和贵族，而站在长桌另一端缓缓踱步的是Maglor王子。

Narwo感到一阵局促，不知道自己来这里做什么，刚刚过去的那个看似平静的休息时间中这里大约没有谁睡得着觉，而Maglor更是独自在湖岸边坐了一夜，这一次会议显然直接关系到他们今后在这片陌生的土地的一切…而Narwo，他只是Maedhros的传令官，他的身份似乎与这个场合格格不入…

"Narwo。"正在迟疑Narwo听到了Maglor王子的声音，"坐下来吧，长兄不在，但是直属于他的部队还在。我希望你代表他们听听我们所说的一切，如果你有什么想说的也尽可畅所欲言。"

直属于他的部队还在…Narwo想着这句话的含义，Maedhros殿下被俘的消息传来没多久Maglor殿下就亲自来到Maedhros剩下的部队面前说明了情况…当时Narwo的内心正在愤怒和焦急中挣扎，带领Maedhros的卫队剩下的成员不顾一切去救他们的王子的想法在他脑子里不成形地撞来撞去，但是Maglor殿下的声音顺利地进入了他的内心，让他至少暂时是冷静了下来。Maglor并没有说太多，而他清楚地记得的也只有最后一句—或许是因为直到他说到最后的时候他才冷静下来—"Narwo，长兄剩下的队伍暂时由你统领，从现在开始你直接向我报告。"

那么…属于Nelyafinwe殿下的部队并没有被解散…

Narwo望向Maglor的眼睛，他的目光透着疲惫和悲伤，但是像他的声音一样令人安心。

他行了一礼，走到长桌最末的位置坐了下来，看到Maglor对他微微点了点头。

Narwo刚坐下Celegrom、Caranthir和Curufin三位王子一就同到来，他和另外几位精灵都站起来行礼，待他们坐下，Maglor才坐到了长桌前面主位右手的位置。

中间空下了一张椅子。

"这是Nelyo的座位吗？"Celegrom用一种辨不清是苦涩还是嘲讽的语气发出了没有意义的疑问。

"我们的长兄还活着，"Maglor说，他优美的声音带上了些细微的沙哑，"他是父亲的继承人，我只是暂时代理他的事务。或者说…我希望如此。"他轻轻叹了一口气，"我们开始吧，还有很多问题需要解决。"

Narwo以前从没想到过来到这片陌生的土地意味着这样千头万绪的事务，会议很长，期间讨论了驻地建设、防务规划、物资采集、和当地精灵的交流甚至观察星月制定历法等等问题…会议桌上时不时激起小规模的争论，但是Narwo始终静静听着，没有觉得有什么可以插口的地方。一件件事情被提出，讨论，作出决定…直到…

"我想今天就这样吧，我们已经取得了很多进展，"Maglor的声音又一次冲破了Narwo涣散的思维，"我的弟弟们请留下，其他人可以走了。"

可是…他们并没有谈到Narwo最关心的问题，事实上Narwo几乎感觉得到几位王子在刻意回避这个问题：Maedhros殿下的情况，以及…怎么才能救他回来。

他跟着其他人一起站了起来，和他们一起向6位王子行礼，但是却觉得似乎不甘心这样走出去，迟疑间他对上了Maglor的目光，Maglor给了他一个似乎带着某种含义的眼色。于是他默默跟在了出去的精灵最后，当其他人都离开，他还在缓慢地踏过帐门。

"Narwo你留下来。"他终于听到了这个声音，几乎是以最快的速度转身，Maglor王子双手支在桌上扶着额角，声音不大但是清晰地说："我想你应该听听下面要说的事。"

"现在我想说的是，我们该做什么来帮助长兄回到我们身边。"Maglor放下了扶额的手，一字一顿地说。目光从Narwo的脸慢慢转向他的5个弟弟。

没有人答话，沉默持续了一段时间。Narwo感到有些心急，他望向几位王子—Maglor的表情混杂着悲伤疲惫和有些奇怪的平静，Celegrom目光烦躁而阴沉，Caranthir似乎压抑着无法言说的怒火，Curufin则露出严峻得近乎阴郁的沉思表情，Amrod和Amras也一反常态非常安静，目光中透出不安。

没有人打破沉默，直到…Narwo觉得不能忍受这种气氛，急迫地张了口："请让我去救他！我…"他该说什么？他和他的战友们愿意为救Nelyafinwe殿下出生入死？可是他根本不知道怎么做…不知道Maedhros身在何处，是否在经受痛苦的折磨，是否有生命危险…

"我想我们都明白，Morgoth不是一个可以信任的谈判对象。"Maglor王子开口了，语声有些干涩，"而我也已经亲手传达了拒绝他的条件的信息。"

"无论我们做什么都休想让Morgoth把他放出来。没错，"Celegrom开了口。

"所以我们也正好什么也不需要做了？"Caranthir带着讥刺的口吻接上了三哥的话茬。

"我的意思…"Celegrom恼怒地提高了音调。但是Curufin伸出一只手制止了他说下去"Turko，别发火…我想Moryo并没有指责你的意思。"

"我是想说明一个问题，"Maglor好像没有被打断一样继续着自己的话，"Maitimo现在，对于Morgoth来说，并不具备作为一个人质的价值。或者说不完全有这样的价值：我们会为了他有所顾忌，但是却不会因为他而接受威胁。"

"Faenaro的家族原本从不接受任何形式的威胁！"Celegrom狠狠地说。

Maglor对此只是给予了一个息事宁人的目光，以及…一个轻微的点头。

"也就是说，我们不可能指望靠大规模的军事行动救他，那样显然只能对他造成危害。"Maglor继续说，"Morgoth只会一怒之下杀死他或者百倍地折磨他作为报复。"

"这恐怕就是Maitimo对于Morgoth的价值了，"Curufin阴郁地说。

"没错。但是…恐怕我们必须承担这样的牵制。"Maglor说，"所以，我想我们只能靠小规模的秘密行动来试图营救我们的兄长。"

Narwo立刻望向了Maglor的双眼，发现他也在看着自己。

"Narwo，我希望由你来负责这件事。"

Narwo站了起来，"当然，这是我不去做不能安心的事。请下令吧，殿下。"

"我希望你挑选一支不超过十人的队伍，尽可能隐蔽地潜近Angband，但是…"Maglor顿了一下，也站了起来，"既不要惊动Morgoth，也不要轻易冒险深入，先尽可能打探情况，探清楚Maitimo到底是怎样的状况，Angband又有没有什么可以突破的机会。不要轻举妄动！有什么有价值的信息马上向我汇报，懂吗？要谨慎，你和每一个跟你前去的Noldor的生命都跟我长兄的一样有价值。"

Narwo直视着Maglor那双灰色的眸子，他的眼神真诚严肃近乎恳切…

"是，殿下。"

"你可以去做了，组织好队伍出发以前给我个消息。"Maglor微微点头，在他坐下之前他又加了一句："谢谢你，Narwo。本应该是我去做这样的事。"

Narwo向桌前都在看着他的6位王子行礼，但是他的眼睛依然望向Maglor。

我不会让您失望的…他转身走出了议事帐。


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Part2

7 会议·下

帐中终于是只剩下Feanor的六个儿子了，然而他们坐在那里，沉默在他们中维持了很长时间。

最先打破它的是Celegorm。

"这样的措施，会有用么？"他说，他用的是疑问的语气，但是可以明显听出反问的意思。他指的是Maglor给Narwo的指令，目光也是指向Maglor，但是回答他的却是Curufin："我不会抱有这样的期待，但是二哥做得非常正确。"

能够安抚Maedhros的部署的情绪，可能会得到有用的情报，同时…也许带回的情报中真的会带来一丝希望…让这一行动达到目的。

Maglor对上了Curufin的目光，是的，我也知道这有多么渺茫。

然而Maglor给出的答案却很简单："我只能说，我希望会有用。这要等到探知一些情况之后才会有结论。"

Celegorm的眉头紧了一紧，但是没有再说什么。

"但是我们不能逃避的问题是，"Curufin说，他的语气中的某种细微的危险让所有人的注意力集中过来，"存在，而且恐怕是很大的可能性Maitimo不能再回来。"

"或者当他回来他已经…"Caranthir接口道，但是却半途停了下来，停了片刻，他说："Kano，你打算让那个位置空多久？"

Maglor再次伸手揉了揉眉角，然后抬起头面对着他的弟弟们。

"大家明白，我们留在这里就是为了谈这个，"他的嗓音比平时，甚至是方才，略显低沉，"而我也已经有了我的决定。"他再次站了起来，看着他的弟弟们。

"如果兄长不能再领导我们…"Maglor说，他的声音提高了一点，带着悲伤和疲惫，但毫无犹疑不定。"我不畏于承担更多的责任，甚或是接受High King的头衔，尽管这非我所愿。同时我希望你们，能够不吝于给予我足够的支持。这个座位，不会长久地空着的。"

然而没有人回应他，Maglor看着弟弟们，知道这并不奇怪。

Maglor知道他们有理由怀疑，他虽然具有与生俱来的地位，但早出生几年的优势恐怕还不够。即使算上这几天来他的表现，他依然不会是兄弟中最容易被当做领导者想起来的那个，而他自己对此也是怀着忐忑与不适应。他并不习惯决策与命令，也并不喜欢这样的感觉，但是他不能、他也不敢把Feanor家族交给弟弟们，他的弟弟们，虽然大有能力，但是…他们的骄傲和武断令人担忧。

不过今日没有必要多说什么了。Maglor想，该说的都说了，剩下的只有去做。

他的目光再一次扫过弟弟们的面孔，然而他正要宣布会议结束的时候，帐外传来的声音，急促甚至略带慌乱的语气："Kanafinwe殿下，紧急情况需要汇报！"

"进来。"Maglor说。而他所有的弟弟也都把目光转向了帐门。

"殿下，"进来的是Maglor的传令官，跟在他身后的是一位看起来刚刚巡逻回来的士兵，他匆匆行了一礼，急促地说："得到报告说…在西北方向巡逻的时候听到了…"

看到Maglor投过来询问的目光，那位士兵接上了话头："号角声，Nolofinwe殿下的号角声，我们几位队友都听到了，不可能有错。"

Maglor当时觉得丝毫没有怀疑这是真实的，他们听到的以及他们对之的理解。似乎这曾经被认为不可能的事是预料之中的。在一个瞬间，他确实很吃惊，然后一个景象出现在他的脑海中：Maedhros面对燃烧着的白船的表情。

如果Maitimo在，他可能甚至都不会感到惊讶。


	8. Chapter 8 The sunrise

8 日升

中洲与Aman的最大区别就是：一切都在以可见的速度变化—Valinor的双圣树盈缺每一天都与另一天并无不同，而在中洲，日月却是从未有两次完全相同的起落。

然而，对所有那个时候就已经行走在中洲大地的Eldar来说，记忆最深的永远是太阳的初次升起。那个时刻可以说中洲大地上每一个不畏惧光明的生灵都在仰望同一个方向，然而随着时光流逝只有精灵还记得他们那时所看到的—

Vasa的初次升起比之后的任何一次都更加明亮，因为那一次，它离整个Arda最近，或许也因为，这个世界太久没有见到这样明亮的光。

说来对于中洲大陆，日光最早投射到的地方却是Thangorogrim高耸的山峰—或许，Noldor中第一个看到它的是Maedhros。

然后，整个西方的大海都被照亮了，海水如同由光本身组成，闪动着瑰丽的色彩，而天空也同样被点燃，中洲上空的云层仿佛在燃烧，炽烈的火焰燃遍了整个天空，从西方到东方，曾经只有点点星光的夜空的色彩呈现华美的渐变，从白炽的明亮到火焰的色彩，再到瑰丽的玫红与深紫…最后完全被光明充满，所有的生灵第一次看到了蔚蓝的天空。

而这一个时刻，也是来到中洲的两支Noldor队伍离得最近的时候。

越过冰海到达中洲的那天，Fingolfin的队伍对着刚刚升起的Rana吹响了他们的号角，然而那时他们Mithrim湖畔的亲族并没有听到。而后，他们从北方绕过Ered Lomin进入了Hithlum。在那里，他们休息了月亮两次横贯天空的时间，然后再次吹响号角向东前进，横越整个Hithlum，目标是东北方月光下透着寒意的黑色山峦。

当Rana升起的时候，他们到达了Mithrim湖北方，离Feanor众子的营地只有不到一里格的距离，甚至若无阻挡物已经可以看到人影，他们都知道彼此的存在，但是他们在那一刻都仰望着同一个方向，不约而同地推迟了两支队伍在中洲大地上的第一次会面。

Fingolfin带领着他的人民继续前进，越过了Ered Wethrin，最终敲响了Angband的大门。

对于Fingolfin的队伍来到中洲的消息，Feanor的追随者们有着复杂的情绪，有震惊，有羞愧，有喜悦，也有惊恐、担忧和…莫名的愤怒。然而在初期他们没有做什么，因为他们对于对方对自己的态度，怀着太多的不确定。Maglor再一次要求所有人保持冷静，并且向Fingolfin的队伍派出了探骑，然而他此时并没有贸然与对方接近，所有的探骑在他的命令下都与对方保持相当的距离，只是观察，没有交流，也没有冲突。

但是Feanor阵营的很多人对这样的状态都越发感到焦躁不安，尤其是面对Fingolfin的队伍离他们越来越近的事实，Celegorm和Caranthir都提出过带领一支军队去"迎接"，看看他们到底是什么态度的想法，但是Maglor否决了他们，他们继续等待。而等待的结果是，Fingolfin与他们擦肩而过，如果说他们有所停留，更像是为了停下来看初生的Vasa。其实在那个时候，Fingolfin同样没有想好要如何再次面对Feanor，他还不知道他已经无缘在大海的此岸见到兄长。

Vasa在天空中来往三次之后，Fingolfin的队伍在Angband门前吹响了战斗的号角，声响传遍了北方，甚至Menegroth中的Thingol与Melian也听到了。


	9. Chapter 9 Prove it

9 证明？

Vasa升起后，Maglor暂时召回了Narwo带领的小队，因为Morgoth面对明亮的日光几乎是坚壁清野了，找不到任何他的走卒的活动迹象，而他们也并不希望在有进一步决定之前这支小队与Fingolfin的队伍相遇。

Vasa初生的一段短暂的时间里，它的运行是由西到东然后直接重新升起折返，那是没有夜的几天，然而第三次它回到西方时却渐渐沉向了目力所不能及的海平面以下，没有再从西方升起，那一刻莫名的恐慌传遍了中洲大地，精灵们都在担忧Vasa是否不会再升起，新得到的光明是否竟会如此短暂。

Maglor召集家族会议的时候没有料到刚好赶上了这第一次日落、第一个太阳纪的夜晚。这不知是否会有尽头的、意料之外的黑暗使得议事帐里的气氛多了几分压抑。

Feanor灯的光太冷，Maglor点起了几个火把，等着弟弟们的到来。

当Feanorian们进入帐内的时候，他们看到Maglor没有坐在桌子空出的首位右边他的椅子上，也没有像他习惯的那样来回踱步，他直挺挺地站在那张"空椅子"后面，背对着整个营帐。

Maglor倾听着弟弟们走进来的声音、他们轻声私语的声音，椅子挪动的声音…直到所有的声音都静下来，他才转过身来。

"Nolofinwe的队伍正在向我们的方向移动，说说看法吧。"他依然没有坐下来，还是站在那把高背椅后面。

"没有理由认为他们对我们会有什么好意。"Celegorm说。

"恐怕是我们没有留给他们这样的理由。"Curufin说。

"我们应该备战。"Caranthir说。

"这样不好吧？"Amrod说。

"至少我们不能先采取不友好行动。"Amras说。

"但是他们人数远胜，如果被动的话…"Caranthir说。

"如果能不发生冲突更好，但是…"Curufin说。

"直接发起攻击并不是Nolofinwe的风格。"Celegorm说。

"谁知道经过这么多事…"Amrod说。

Maglor不知不觉像Maedhros曾经习惯的那样用右手的食指和中指捏住了自己的眉尖，父亲是绝不会这样做的，但是Maitimo…你会么？这也许真的只是把问题推迟，但是已经是我现在能想出来最稳妥的办法。

"我的决定是，"Maglor一字一顿地开始说话了，其他人的声音静了下来，"我们退到湖南岸去。"

短暂的沉默。

"难道说你怕了他们？"Caranthir站了起来。

反对派的代表站出来了，Maglor想，他观察着其他人的表现，Celegorm皱着眉头牙齿咬得很紧，似乎不太甘心却又不太确定；Curufin也皱着眉，但是表情更忧虑，眼色也更阴沉；Amras紧张地看着Caranthir，Amrod则以相似的目光看着Maglor。

Maglor把身前的椅子轻轻推开，双手支在桌子上，直视着Caranthir 。

"坐下，Moryo。"他说，"我是在尽量避免我们在与亲族的争斗中两败俱伤，而我们真正的敌人只会因此嘲笑我们的愚蠢。是我们的自私和骄傲造成了今天的局面，我们不能再让它进一步恶化了。"

Caranthir坐下了，但是他显然没有改变想法，"如果父亲在这里，绝不会做出这样的决定。Noldor的王权属于Feanor家族，我们可以直接要求Nolofinwe的效忠。"

"理虽如此，如今的情况下那却无异于宣战。"Maglor说。

但是如果父亲在这里的话，大约真的会这样做…Maglor脑中浮现起Fingolfin和父亲两手相握时所说的：你将领导，我将追随。

"而且，如果你在意王权的话，它至少不属于你。"Maglor又说。

过了，而且也不是时候，但是这个问题绝不可能在沉默中渐渐消散，如果那样这就不是Feanor家族了。一个有点像他自己但又有点像Maedhros的声音在Maglor的脑中说。

这句话让整个会议桌的气氛警觉了起来，其他人的目光先是聚集在Maglor的身上，然后又同时转向了Caranthir，而Caranthir看了一眼Celegorm和Curufin，似乎被Curufin的眼神阻住了冲到口边的反驳，然而他呼了一口气，语气放慢说了另一句话："那么，Kanafinwe，向我证明你做出这样的决定并非出于怯懦。"

"你需要怎样的证明？"

"打败我，凭你自己。"

其实Maglor略松了一口气，至少Caranthir并没有直接揪住王权的问题，那么…从字面上来讲我们只是在讨论是否撤离…然而这之中的意义谁会不明白？Maglor看了看其他人：他们或许在如何面对Nolofinwe的问题上各有想法，但是面对当前的挑战，他们显然都决定袖手旁观。

"其他人需要这样的证明吗？"Maglor说，既然这样，就一次解决这个问题吧。

"那么，半小时后，营地东面湖岸边的那片沙地。没有必要让别人看到我们之间有争执，这只会带来不安与危险。"

停顿。

"散会。"


	10. Chapter 10 Proved

10 证明。

Caranthir来到湖岸边的时候其他人都已经到了，Maglor面对着湖水静静地站在那里，他的双剑插在他身后的沙地上，其他四位兄弟站在一边，Amrod和Amras在互相咬着耳朵，而Celegorm和Curufin只是看着他走近。

Rana的光很亮，照的沙地一片素白，Caranthir莫名地想到当Fingolfin和他的队伍在冰海中跋涉的时候那会是怎样一种光景，惨淡星光下无尽的冰原？寒风吹得人难以举步？他皱了皱眉头驱散了这种想法，抬起头，目光对上了Celegorm和Curufin。

其实他们三个商量过这种情况…其实对这位向来文雅淡漠的歌手兄长，他们都有怀疑，他虽然接下了长兄留下的指挥权，但是他是否真的有领导Feanor家族甚至整个Noldor一族的力量？个人而言，Caranthir不相信。

Maglor转过身来，拔起地上的剑，往前走了几步，他没有盾牌也没有穿铠甲，只是脱去了长袍，换了一件简单的短皮衣，胸前压印着Feanor家族的八芒星。Caranthir突然觉得自己穿着锁甲提着盾牌来此很愚蠢，诚然自到达中洲之后他几乎日日戎装，但是…不论如何争执，他们是兄弟而非敌人，不应该有人受伤。但是，毕竟刀剑无眼，如果出了岔子，锁甲在Feanor打造的利刃下并不比纸板结实多少。

Caranthir把盾牌扔在一边，提着自己的重剑走了上去。

有一些问题，比如说如果Maglor被击败了的话究竟会发生什么，比如说如果失去了Feanor的Feanor家族向Fingolfin要求效忠会带来怎样的后果…如果换了Maglor在Caranthir的位置，这样的问题他是一定会想的。

然而如果想了这些问题，目前的这种情况就不会发生，而事实上让这种情况发生的人，Caranthir，他没想。

Caranthir此刻想的是自己会有多大胜算，他对自己的武艺很自信，同时从内心深处不相信一个竖琴不离手的人会比自己强，但是其实他之前几乎没有跟Maglor交过手，他知道大哥时不时会在傍晚拽着Maglor去练武场，但是他也听说和Maedhros比试时Maglor十比九输，不过令他忍不住琢磨为什么的是，Maglor看起来也很自信。

Caranthir的武器是重剑，几乎是单手剑里面最重的了，剑刃阔而厚，劈砍起来力量很强，而他也习惯力量型的战斗方式和简单的有效的招式。而Maglor使的是双剑，两柄剑尺寸重量相同，都接近于普通长剑而略长。

第一下加了助跑和微微起跳的劈斩， Maglor举起双剑接了下来，他向后退了半步，脚往沙子里陷了一点，但是手依然很稳。Caranthir吃了一惊，尽管他这一剑并没有出全力但已是十分沉重，他知道二哥更重技巧而非力量，预料中对方应该会避开，没有想到他居然能接下来…然后在他没回过神来的时候Maglor的右手剑把他的剑刃向旁边带开，同时左手剑从下面挑刺上来。

Caranthir急忙侧身避开，然后顺势退了两步。

那么，Kanafinwe的力量超出预期，而且他的左边与右边同样危险。他突然后悔起放弃了盾牌，不过…攻击才是最好的防守不是么？

Maglor似乎并不这么想，他并没有抢攻，而Caranthir加快了攻击的频率，沉重的攻击一次次发出，大约有一半会被接下，发出略显低沉金属碰撞声，另一半则被避开，Caranthir在有节奏的循环往复中寻找着突破口。

一记向着Maglor右侧的劈砍，他凝神等待Maglor出右手剑接，并做好了趁势一甩打掉他的右手剑的准备，Maglor果然出了右手剑，但是双剑甫一相接，Caranthir突然手上力道一空，Maglor自己松开右手放掉了一剑，Caranthir这一剑完全使在了空处，然而Maglor的左手剑迅猛地窜了上来，剑面在Caranthir的手腕上重重一击，同时他上步侧身，空出的右手给了Caranthir一记肘击，然后顺势拿过了Caranthir在手腕被击中的剧痛中滑落的重剑。

整个过程快得Caranthir几乎没有意识到发生了什么，那记沉重的肘击破坏了他空劈一剑之后原本脆弱的平衡，他所清楚的下一件事就是自己坐倒在了沙地上，Maglor用来指着他的是他自己的剑，宽阔的剑刃平稳地凝固在眼前，上面却映着一丝橙红的柔光—他抬头看去，Vasa正在东方升起，半边天空被染上了绚丽的霞光。

Caranthir看到二哥的左手伸了过来，下意识的握住被对方拉了起来，然后下意识的接过对方倒转剑柄递过来的自己的剑，四位观者走到了近前，Caranthir感到肩膀上压上了一只手，隔着锁甲感觉不到温度，但是却莫名觉得这只手是温暖的，是Celegorm。"挺精彩的，不过不是夸你。"三哥的声音深处带着奇怪的笑意，让Caranthir莫名地也有点想笑，不知道是不是一种自嘲？

然而Maglor却在接过双胞胎帮他捡起的双剑后把目光投向了东北方，顺着他的视线，他的弟弟们也看到了日光和朝霞以外的东西：从Angband方向升起的滚滚浓烟。

"看看那个吧，在这片土地上，有那一个敌人就够了。"Maglor的声音似乎带着回声，悦耳但却苍凉。

浓稠的黑烟上升得比Vasa要快，朝霞的美丽很快消散，但是整个天空还是渐渐亮了起来。

"传令，收拾一切，我们在下次Vasa升起时开拔。如果下次Vasa还能按照我猜想的时间升起的话。"


	11. Chapter 11 Never meet again

11 不得见

Rana和Vasa的运转走向规律和稳定的时候，Fingolfin却陷入了迷惘和犹疑。

这是一个傍晚，Fingolfin独自站在Mithrim宽阔的湖面前。面前是大片的芦苇，再往远湖水的波光蔓延至目力所及的尽头。

扎营在Mithrim北岸后已经看到了十数次Vasa起落，但是Fingolfin还没有见到过一位住在湖对岸的同族。每一次当湖东西两面的巡防的哨兵遥遥相遇，看一眼彼此旗号，没有交流，没有冲突，转身离去。

这样的尴尬要持续到何时？

其实Fingolfin本是有很多话可以，或者想要，对他的异母兄长说，有控诉，有质问，有指责。他有充分的理由指责Faenaro不是么？但是当他踏上了中洲的土地，将苦寒的跋涉抛在身后的时候，他却一瞬间觉得比看到对岸燃起的火光时更加不知所措。他想问为什么，为什么这样做，但是他心底早已知道答案，而他事实上…觉得不愿听对方的回答，又或者Faenaro甚至会不屑于赐予回答。

也许别人不会想到，但是Fingolfin觉得自己能够理解Feanor为何如此决然地抛弃他和他身后的族人，尽管并不接受或赞同，但是他确实理解。

Fingolfin甚至想过，如果自己是那个出生数日就失去母亲的儿子，如果自己是那个眼见父亲牵起另一个女人的手的长子…这样的事在Eldar中绝无仅有，而Faenaro本身又是如此与众不同。Faenaro对自己作为长子，也同时是他所认为的唯一的嫡子的地位异常重视，他不能接受竟然有人民，不是少数，而是大部分，更情愿追随他的"半兄弟"，那在他眼中，无异于背叛。

可是我无意背叛。你将领导，我将追随，那并非虚言。Fingolfin心中竟然有一种自己也无法理解的类似于愧疚的感觉，仿佛得到更多人的爱戴真的有错？

对于许多与他同来的Noldor来说，甚至包括他的二儿子，Helcaraxe将他们对Feanor的愤恨升级了。然而对Fingolfin，那无尽的寒冷所做的却更像是冻结了他看到对岸燃起的火光时内心腾起的愤怒。而进军直抵Morgoth的要塞门前的时候，那仰之不见顶黑暗庞大的三座山峰压进了他的内心，那早已冻结的怒火与之相比似乎毫无重要性。

然后，他来到Mithrim。他也曾派出哨探，尽管从未到过很近的地方，他也早已知道了Feanor驻扎在何处。但是在Mithrim北岸，只看到拔营而去的痕迹。

为何如此？为何离去？为何在这片土地上只看到了Morgoth的阴影却感觉不到你夺人心魄的炙热明亮的火之魂魄？

Fingolfin突然发现西侧的芦苇丛中有一个人影—芦苇还不很高，且在强风中斜立着，高个子站在里面还能露出肩膀。Fingolfin走了过去，找到了那人进去芦苇丛的地方，踏断芦苇的痕迹组成一条曲折的小道，从这里他终于认出来了，那是他的儿子，Fingon。

Fingon面向着南方的湖水，完全没有注意到Fingolfin轻轻拨开芦苇沿着他踏出的路线走了进来。

Fingolfin走到离Fingon还有几步远的地方停下了，他看到自己的长子手里拿着一个圆柱形物体，那东西用红铜制成，雕饰精美，他拿着圆筒的一段对在自己的右眼上向南方张望着。Fingolfin想了一下才明白这是什么：Feanor的小发明之一，很早精灵就发现宝石可以改变透过它看到物体的样子，而Feanor进一步发现了打磨成弧面的水晶能带来的奇迹，他最终用这些水晶片制造了能令人看得更远的千里镜，不过这东西制造的很少，Fingolfin也没见过几次，因为Feanor在千里镜刚刚试验成功的时候就对此失去了兴趣而转向了另一种研究：Palantiri。现在Fingon手里拿的，是来自于Maedhros的馈赠，这东西湖北岸的整个营地也只有这一件。

而Fingon避开所有人的目光，在傍晚独自涉入芦苇深处使用这个礼物眺望湖南岸的营地。

Fingolfin很想知道他看到了什么，但是他又有一种突然的冲动似乎想要退回去，在Fingon发现自己在此之前。

如果真的有什么重要的发现，Findekano当然不会隐瞒，他这么想着。但是他正要转身，Fingon回了头。

"Atar！"他的语气有点紧张。

"看到什么了么？"Fingolfin成功让自已的语气保持在了足够的兴趣和近乎漫不经心的平静之间。

Fingon的脸色有点奇怪，他没有回答，只是把手里的金属圆筒递给了父亲。

从千里镜里能看到对岸的营帐和移动的人影的轮廓，仅此而已，但是Fingolfin已经看出了问题：Faenaro的营地里面没有鲜明的彩色火焰旗帜，所有的旗帜都是黑色的。

不需要猜测了，Faenaro，火之魂魄，已经离开了这片土地。

他把千里镜递回儿子手中。"你先回去吧，先不要对所有人说，让我想一想。"

"是，atar。"Fingon顿了一下，似乎还想说什么，但是又改了主意，他从那条窄窄的小路往回走去。

Fingolfin看着他离去，然后重新转身面对Mithrim。天色渐暗，星辰开始显现，这是一个没有晚霞的傍晚，也将是一个无月的夜，天空显现出在Valinor从不曾有的苍凉辽远，一群野鸟自芦苇更深处飞起。

Fingolfin独自站在芦苇间，他深吸一口带着荒野气息的陌生空气，抬头仰望。

过了一会，他感到一线泪水从颊侧流过，滚烫的。


End file.
